


this size fits you and me

by sekalaista



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kink Meme, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekalaista/pseuds/sekalaista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I always knew your big mouth had to be compensating for something," Jean says smugly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this size fits you and me

**Author's Note:**

> For both [this snkkink prompt](http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/2124.html?thread=2088780#cmt2088780) and the kink_bingo square "bodies and body parts".

"I always knew your big mouth had to be compensating for something," Jean says smugly, teeth grazing a sharp hipbone. He's told this to Eren before but it bears repeating every time Eren loses his pants. "Should've known it was for this."

Eren swears, sitting on the bed and fingers tugging at Jean's short hair. He likes pulling it as much as he likes the bite marks, dark bruises and scratches Jean leaves on his skin. Fucking pervert, Jean would make fun of him if it didn't turn him on so much too. The day they make sweet, sweet love is probably the day at least one of them has finally gone crazy. Jean's strangely okay with that.

He's okay with Eren's cock too, not that he'd ever admit it aloud. While size isn't everything, it's still _something_ , or at least Jean's gathered that much from secretly listening to girls talking about guys. You're supposed to be fine with smaller dicks but not to actually prefer them. Not that Jean can really talk about preferences, he's only ever touched two dicks, his own and Eren's, and his own doesn’t count. Still, he likes that he can take all of Eren's cock into his mouth without any trouble at all, likes that he can lick it from the root to the leaking tip with one sloppy swipe. Likes swallowing around it and what it does to Eren, makes him moan low in his throat, and unfortunately the bastard has figured that out.

"Yeah?" Eren says between ragged pants. He looks down, meets Jean's eyes and grins like a wild animal. He's not ashamed or embarrassed at all and _that_ is hot as fuck. It's not a secret that Jean has a thing for self-confidence and competence. "You're the one on your knees there, sucking it. You gonna come just from that again?"

Blood rushes to Jean's face at that little remark and he pulls his mouth off, a trail of spit and precome hanging between his lips and Eren's dick. Jean licks his lips and squeezes the small cock in his grip, and Eren's thigh trembles under his other hand. "You wanna wank alone in your bed again?"

A sneer twists Eren’s lips and he opens his mouth to say something, but Jean doesn’t care to hear what it is. What he cares about is how the mouth falls open when he goes back to sucking Eren’s cock, lips brushing the coarse hair at the base. Tongue curling easily around the shaft, Jean listens to the quickening of Eren’s breath, the helpless moan he knows he wasn’t supposed to hear over the wet sounds his mouth makes.

It’s easy to fit both Eren’s dick and two of his own fingers in his mouth and Jean does exactly that, fingertips touching the blunt shape of the tip. He only has to slide a finger over the slit once, twice before Eren groans and bucks his hips, coming into Jean’s mouth and down his throat. Eren hunches over him, spine bending like a bow and hands cradling his head, and it’s almost gentle until Jean swallows and Eren’s hips snap forward again. His almost mindless in his pleasure, whimpering into Jean’s shoulder until the twitches turn into shivers and finally stillness and heavy breathing. Jean pulls away and yeah, this is a definite advantage of Eren’s size: Jean’s jaw doesn’t hurt at all. He wipes saliva and come from his chin and the movement makes Eren fall bonelessly onto the bed.

It always takes awhile for Eren to come down from his post-orgasmic high, and Jean has plenty of time to get his own cock out of his tenting pants. He’s been hard all this time, doing his best to ignore it, and his cock is wet with precome, spurting more with every push and pull of his hand. Eren was very close to being right, the insufferable bastard, Jean could and has come just from blowing him. He gets up on his feet, thankfully still hard and wanting, and he’s one hundred percent sure he could come like this too, looking at Eren’s relaxed body and jerking off to it.

It’s better to get on the bed though, to throw a leg over Eren’s thighs and kneel over him, one hand clutching at his shoulder. Jean’s other hand works on his dick and he knows what he wants now, and the best part is that he’s going to get it unless Eren decides to be an ungrateful little shit. He doesn’t, he doesn’t even open his eyes, just lifts a hand and wraps his fingers around Jean’s cock by feel alone. Jean’s going to do his best to forget that he ever let out such a pathetic whimper at the touch. He fucks into the tight ring of Eren’s fingers only a few times before he’s coming, vision whiting out and muscles contradicting, one hand digging into the sheets and the other squeezing Eren’s shoulder.

A few heartbeats later he opens his eyes and pushes Eren’s hand off of his dick. Even the soft touch hurts him right now, and the sight of Eren’s cock and balls coated with his come is almost too much too. Fucking hell, Eren knew exactly what he wanted to do, that he wanted to come on Eren’s dick and mark it as _his_. Mesmerized and forced to admit that Eren’s not the only pervert in the room, Jean reaches out to drag his fingers through the mess and smears it all over Eren’s cock. There’s more than enough of it to do that, it’s not like the small size of it requires heaps of the stuff. It’s hot, it’s almost _nice_ , and Jean’s arm finally gives out and he crashes onto Eren.

"Get off, you weigh a fucking ton," Eren mutters and Jean rolls over, closing his eyes. He figures he has maybe two minutes before Eren’s existence begins to seriously irritate him again, and he’s damn well going to enjoy the moment while it lasts.


End file.
